Remnants Sternritter
by York Lane
Summary: Jaune arc has always considered himself weak but what happens when he disappears only to reappear a new, M for safety incase of explicit language or exspliced scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Please note this is my first fanfiction so please just be kind**

 **THEN**

 _Jaune shifted miserably holding all the Jars of nectar he had collected for thoughts jerks of team CRDL, nobody really cared or that's how he felt, not his team, not his partner, not his sisters, not his father, not his mother._

 _He left his family at a young age and met up with his uncle and asked if he could stay with him however it was not enjoyable, but at least he met his best friend their and so not many tears were shead when his uncle died._

 _His best friend left to track down the man who murdered jaune's uncle and his family._

 _He soon was able to find a way to get into beacon, he had never been to combat school for obvious reasons and it was a dream of his to go to beacon to become a huntsman but he knew his chances were very low._

 _And now hear he was doing slave labor for some jerks._

 _Just then he heard a rustle, he dropped the jars and grabbed his sword, ''whos their?'' he asked trying to sound strong._

 _Then he heard ''wait I know that voice'' a guy about Jaunes age stepped out holding a shotgun ''Jaune?'' he asked ''Bazz?'' asked Jaune, Bazz's weapon disintegrated and Jaune sheathed his sword, they then went and hugged ''oh its been so long buddy ya look great'' said jaune ''and you, your still as scraggy as I last saw you'' said Bazz._

 _Bazz was Jaunes best friend, Bazz had flame red hair and green eyes, he had a strong face, he had good muscles and wore a white shirt with black jeans and black boots._

 _''_ _so how have you been?'' asked Jaune ''I've been great Jaune I've been training and I've learned so many techniques I feel confident I can kill that bastard, you should come with me'' said Bazz ''n-no I can't'' said Jaune ''ok then this is good-bye I'm going to somewhere else, earth'' said Bazz, Jaune's eyes widened ''you can open the gate of the sun?'' he asked ''you better believe it and once I go through I'll train a bit longer in a non-reishi or aura filled atmosphere therefore I can become even stronger, anyways I've gotta go now, bye Jaune'' said Bazz then walking away._

 _Jaune then thought he would probably get stronger if he went with Bazz and he would get to travel with Bazz this way, also what did he have hear, nothing ''Bazz wait'' said Jaune, Bazz turned towards Jaune ''yeah?'' he asked._

 _''_ _Heck I'll help you Bazz but I'll need a lot of training, as it stands I'm useless'' said Jaune ''aw don't worry Jaune I can train you, I'm a genius after all'' said Bazz ''thanks Bazz'' smiled Jaune and he dropped the nectar ''if thoughs jerks want it they can get it themselves'' said Jaune ''wait'' said Bazz ''I got an idea''._

 _They had snuck to a low ridge just above team CRDL, ''grr how long does it take to fetch sap'' growled Cardin standing up then a jar flew out of nowhere and smashed on his chest, Russel got up ''what the'' he said as one hit him too, dove then got up and one hit him in the face ''BOOM TEN POINTS!'' cried a voice they turned to see Jaune and a red hair boy throwing the jars at them then throwing one at sky ''hay you wanted four jars cardie boy'' jaune mocked ''BOOM!'' cried Bazz._

 _Jaune and Bazz both lathed ''your dead Arc I'm telling goodwitch'' said Cardin ''I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!'' cried Jaune ''YEAH JAUNE!'' cried bazz hi-5ing him ''oh and you might want to tell your big friend first'' said Jaune, all four boys turned to see a huge ursa behind them, they screamed and ran ''HAY THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING FUCKING LAZY!'' cried Bazz, they both clanged a jar of the syrup together and drank the sweet liquid._

 _Then Bazz opened the gate of the sun and walked through Jaune smirked at that and then following Bazz through the gate._

 _Five years passed like the blink of an eye and all they did was stay deep within the forest to improve their skills, Bazz was fine according to him he was naturally talented, but Jaune hadn't made any progress in his Quincy powers but to make up with it he trained in swordsmanship and archery until he had undoubtedly mastered it, it troubled Bazz because it meant he wouldn't be much of a sparing partner but then again it also meant that Jaune had skills Bazz didn't have like he now was more proficieant in the art of the sword and the art of archery, so Bazz kept him around, they continued to walk through the forest._

 _It was a few hours when they heard something the sound of horses, they both went to the ridge where they came in a trench path they saw soldiers of the army of the man who killed their family's ''alright come on his majesty has ordered us to find any Quincy who is worthy and let him know his majesty is starting a new vanguard unit'' said the leader._

 _''_ _hay Bazz their they are'' said Jaune ''we needed some news on them and hear they are, maybe we should follow them or something'' Jaune looked at Bazz and saw him grinning like no tomorrow ''oh I know what were doing'' said Bazz._

 _Bazz grabbed Jaunes hand and hauled him along down the trench ''HAY!'' he called they then came in front of them ''I'm bazz and this is Jaune we want to join your sternritter thing'' said Bazz ''w-wait bazz lets consider this'' said Jaune._

 _The soldiers just started to march on ''wait where are you going?'' asked Bazz ''we want to join'' ''yes, well to do that you will have to go to the palace the silbern in order to enter an exam to do that'' said the soldier who continued to ride ''see that Bazz now why don't we go their and join the army or something'' said Jaune trying to get Bazz away from them he knew what Bazz was like that it wouldn't end well._

 _But it didn't stop him as Bazz fired an arrow in the soldiers way ''how this then we fight and if I win you have to give me your position'' said Bazz ''Bazz wait think about what your doing'' said Jaune, but it was too late for that Bazz had already challenged the man ''you insolent monkey I'll kill you right now'' said the soldier ''soldier slaughtered by a monkey do you think I should have one of the soldiers tell your king that?'' asked Bazz then charging forwards ''BAZZ WAIT!'' cried Jaune._

 _Bazz then collapsed and fell to the ground as he looked up he saw the king he was trying to kill Yhwach "so t-this is Y-Yhwach he's so strong, damn monster" Bazz thought to himself ''I apologize your majesty I should not have taken this monkeys challenge'' said the soldier bowing down._

 _''_ _it's fine'' said Yhwach ''I've been looking for one whom I can call my right hand man''._

 _Bazz despratly tried to get up "this is it, if I get up, then he'll see my potential, he'll see my power, he'll see I'm the only one fit to be his second in command I'll be your right hand man just watch me"._

 _But when Bazz looked up he saw the king was standing in front of Jaune ''I know you, Jaune arc, my other half''._

 **NOW**

Jugram Haschwalth's eyes flicked open ''dawn'' he noted with a posh British accent (I can just picture him with that accent) as he got up, he was glad his majesty allowed him to get some sleep as he was now so focused on his work in the wandenreich.

Haschwalth had long blond hair and pale blue eyes and had a pale complexion, he wore a white variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a calf-length trench coat, fur running down from his left collar to the front of the coat, a green belt with a golden belt buckle, along with trousers and shoes (I got this from the bleach wiki which I do not own may I add).

''hay Jugo'' called a voice, Haschwalth turned to see a man in the door way his red hair was in a Mohawk, he wore the same kind of uniform as Haschwalth, but his was a plain sternritter uniform, he wore black gloves and boots.

''his majesty wishes to see you'' said the man ''well then Bazz-B I must not keep him waiting'' said Haschwalth, he then walked passed Bazz-B and walked down the hall towards his majesty's throne room.

while he walked Haschwalth thought to himself "I though I left that all in the past, why, why is it coming back… Jaune Arc" He paused for a moment looking down at his sword, but he shook it off and kept walking.

Eventually he got to the throne room, he bowed to his majesty Yhwach as he entered ''your majesty'' said Haschwalth bowing ''rise Haschwalth'' ordered Yhwach ''as you know we lost sternritters J, K, L, Q, R, S, V, W & Y'' ''do with for me to find new sternritter recruits your majesty?'' asked Haschwalth ''yes but more than that we have to go to remnant unfortunately'' said Yhwach, Haschwalth's eye's widened ''may I ask why your highness?'' he asked ''I unfortunately owe someone a favor'' growled Yhwach ''I see'' said Haschwalth eye's narrowing ''Ozpin or someone else?'' ''don't let any of that bother you Haschwalth for now we will just worry about other such matters'' said Yhwach ''yes your majesty are we taking all of our army your majesty?'' asked Haschwalth ''no I we will take members of the sternritters I will be taking my elites, along with four other sternritters I will allow you to make the choice on that'' said Yhwach ''then I will recommend sternritters E, H, I and T for this situation for defense and offense as they're rather well balanced'' said Haschwalth ''alright inform them and get ready'' ordered Yhwach ''yes your majesty'' said Haschwalth bowing before walking away.

A few hours later he and his team were ready ''alright were going home'' said Bazz-B ''to you yes but I would never call that land my home'' said Haschwalth ''ah right because of what happened?'' asked Bazz-B ''of course'' said Haschwalth, Yhawach then walked in his elite sternritters at his sides ''come now let us go'' he said ''right away your majesty'' said Haschwalth bowing.

They all walked through the gate of the sun, "I guess history does repeat itself in some ways more than others only this time history is similar yet different, whereas once Jaune and Bazz used the gate of the sun to leave now me and Bazz-B are using it to return".

 **I know this would only be not knottistable to the most oblivious person in the world but Jaune is Haschwalth and I know this goes without saying Haschwalth is going to be nothing like that wimp he's gonna be a badass with the greatest skillset of the sternritters, also about the Bazz-B with a shotgun, I know his weapons a crossbow but I can just see him with a shotgun also we don't have enough gun quincy's and also how cool would that be as a shotgun fires a burst of bullets this one fires a burst of "heilig pfeil", also leave a comment on what you think I think the sternritters can intergrate in the world of "RWBY" there unique power is kind of like a semblance, also one last thing I will update as fast as possible I won't make any promises but I will try to update and if you've seen this and decided its too long and I should have updated by now I give you permission to write your own.**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

 **alright hears chapter 2, also just to let you know I'm not sure what side to put the sternritters on so but this will tell you who haschwalth's going to be paired with I can really see him with her and after watching an episode I can see their personality's matching up a fair bit.**

 **Oh and before I forget again, I don't own bleach or RWBY I believe those are the property of rooster teeth, tite kubo and shonen jump.**

They all appeared in the world of Remnant in an alley way ''alright were hear now what?'' asked Candice ''that should be obvious first we must find out the current events and establish a base of operation'' informed Haschwalth ''alrighty then mr. smart guy where will we get that?'' asked Bambietta ''I'm thinking'' said Haschwalth ''its fine we have our quarters listed hear'' said Yhwach taking out a piece of paper from his cloak.

''You know I know that Mr. cool and Mr. hothead are from this world so maybe we should give them sometime to you know cool off and get their heads straight'' said Askin ''no need I'm fine'' said Haschwalth ''no Bazz-B is fine as he has no quarrels with this world you are not take the day off to clear your head that is an order'' said Yhwach ''as you wish your majesty'' said Haschwalth bowing, Yhwach gave him a Scroll with the location on it and the rest of them walked off.

As Haschwalth walked around he looked around "its barely changed" he thought his cloak sweeping across the floor "the date is only a few months since I left it doesn't matter though Jaune arc is gone and he left no trace on the world".

While he was walking along to his thoughts he failed to knottiest someone running until they bumped into him, he landed flat on his back, ''ow'' she groaned ''I'm so sorry are you alright?'' asked Haschwalth ''yeah thank-'' they both then stopped as they looked at each other.

"She is gorgeous"

"He is handsome"

Contrary to what Bazz-B said in his whole "Jugo's gay" thory he wasn't he just could not be distracted from his work he needed complete focus, so he tried his best to block out girls, but he couldn't do that to the woman who was on top of him right now, she was beautiful, she had silver hair which was neatly done up in a bun and she had a fring that mainly fell over her left eye, speaking of eyes she had light blue ones, as he body was close to his he got a good feel of her perfect hourglass figure, he could also feel her… chest which was probably just as big as that human Orihime from the Daten, but she also looked familiar.

The woman just looked at Haschwalth's face and blushed whether from the situation or Haschwalth she didn't care he was the most handsome man she had ever seen and her father had set her up with many suitors over the years but none were this attractive, he had long blond hair that went past his shoulder, he had pale blue eyes like hers but they were different as well, they were older than hers and held so much wisdom and power, not to mention his handsome face and her hands were on his ab's and she could feel the muscles how strong they were.

They both soon realized their position and got up thanking "Oum/Kubo" that nobody was watching.

''I'm sorr-''

''I'm sorr-''

they both stopped as they said the same thing ''go ahead'' said the woman ''no you first, ladies first'' said Haschwalth ''gentleman'' she smiled ''I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going are you alright?'' ''yes and I too am sorry are you alright miss?'' asked Haschwalth ''yes I'm fine thank you'' said the woman

Haschwalth then stuck his hand out ''I'm Jugram Haschwalth'' he said ''a mouthful but I feel it suits me better'' she gave a slight giggle ''I suppose it does Jugram Haschwalth, Jugram Haschwalth, Jugram Haschwalth''

Her voice was very nice but he was saying to himself in his head "please don't ask if you can call me Jugo, please don't ask if you can call me Jugo, please don't ask if you can call me Jugo, please don't ask if you can call me Jugo" he already had Bazz-B calling him that annoying name ''do people call you Ju?'' she asked "THANK YOU KUBO!" Haschwalth cried out in his head ''no but you can'' he quickly said he quite liked the sound of "Ju".

''I'm Winter Schnee'' she said ''it's a pleasure to meet you miss Schnee'' said Haschwalth "I thought she looked familiar, but is she Weiss's mother, sister or cousin, to the looks of her I'd say she my age 22 so no unless she had Weiss as a child no, so sister or cousin, she resembles Weiss too much to be a cousin so sister".

He was cut from his thoughts when she said ''can I buy you lunch my treat as an apology'' ''no I can't allow you to do that I'm just as guilty as you its on me'' said Haschwalth ''why thank you'' said Winter.

So they both went to a café to eat Haschwalth had a salad and some tea and winter ordered some meat and a coffee.

''so tell me a little about yourself'' said Winter ''there's not much to tell I serve as his majesty's right hand'' said Haschwalth ''so you serve under a king?'' she asked ''yes'' answered Haschwalth honestly ''I'm his majesty's attendant, his right hand man and I am the grandmaster of the elite force known as the sternritters essentially making me his commanding general'' Winter's eyes widened ''a general? so you don't fight?'' she asked ''no I do fight when I am required to step out into the frontlines I will step out into the frontlines'' said Haschwalth ''ok then that's one thing we have in common as I am part of the Atlas military'' said Winter ''I see'' said Haschwalth he then knottisted a necklace she was wearing it was a Quincy cross "I'll think of it later for now enjoy the day" he said to himself.

They talked a lot finding they did have a lot in common and they had a walk together it was nice but something was gonna spoil it as it always was.

''Hay you''.

Nailed it.

A group of Thugs surrounded them ''give us ya money and the girl'' the boss said ''do you want me to show you my skill general?'' she asked ''very well'' said Haschwalth, Winter then drew out her sword, Haschwalth was quite surprised to see her take down many of them in muinits, she then did something he wasn't expecting, without knowing it her Quincy cross absorbed the spirit energy/aura around her and fired out a slash from her blade ''stop'' said Haschwalth ''I've seen all I needed to now let me show you my skills'' he then unclipped his cloak and let it fall to the floor.

Haschwalth drew out his sword, winter could barely see the fight because of how fast it was, it only took Haschwalth a few seconds, 1 muinit tops ''come on we have to talk about something'' said Haschwalth, winter just nodded.

They went to a café to talk (the same one Blake and Sun went to) Haschwalth had a cup of tea winter had coffee ''alright I'm listening what do we need to talk about?'' asked winter ''do you know about Quincy's?'' asked Haschwalth ''I doubt a person alive on remnant doesn't know about Quincy's, their a superior race of human that died out century's ago who had an unmatched connection to dust and aura right?'' asked Winter ''yes and I should know I am a Quincy'' said Haschwalth, Winter almost spat her Coffee out ''y-you're a Quincy?'' she asked in amazement, all Haschwalth did was nod, winter crossed her arms ''prove it'' she ordered, Haschwalth stuck his arm out which held his Quincy charm and started to absorb the spirit energy around him, winter could see it but nobody else could, they weren't Quincy's, soul reapers or hollows, so they couldn't unless they had their aura unlocked ''that enough?'' he asked ''more'' said Winter ''I serve his majesty the king of the Quincy's Yhwach, we came hear as his majesty owes a favor to someone and we are also hear looking for new members of the sternritters and I am thinking you would make a good member'' said Haschwalth ''I see'' said Winter ''so your offering a position'' ''yes his majesty will give you a unique power on top of your own semblance if you currently have it'' said Haschwalth.

"Well it will give me more time to spend with him also it will mean I will get stronger, strong enough to deal with that annoying Qrow, also it will give me a bit of a boost in atlas".

''Alright'' she said.

Haschwalth lead her to the location that he and the others were staying ''listen you should stay out hear I will go inside and talk to his majesty if he decides to let you become a sternritter I will lead you in'' said Haschwalth ''and if not?'' asked winter ''then I have no choice but to kill you'' said Haschwalth ''alright'' said winter feeling a little frightened but doing her best not to show it.

Haschwalth then entered and bowed to his majesty ''your majesty'' he stated ''I believe I have found a worthy candidate for our new sternritters'', the other sternritters looked at him in confusion, Yhwach just lathed when he strengthened up he said ''even when I give you the day off you still manage to get more work done than anyone else, but are you sure'' ''yes her name is Winter Schnee, she does still need to be taught how to be a Quincy and how to use her cross but her skill with a sword is good all in all so I believe if we give her the right training she'll become just as good as I am'' the other sternritters now were wide eyed another sternritter just as good as Haschwalth ''very well bring her in but you shall handle her training if you are so confident in her Haschwalth'' said Yhwach ''I understand your majesty'' Haschwalth stated "score… wait am I turning into Bazz?" ''good now go get her'' ordered Yhwach.

Haschwalth went out to find Winter standing in the same position ''his majesty has said he will make you into a sternritter and I shall be training you'' said Haschwalth ''I understand'' said Winter "score… wait am I turning into Qrow?", he then led her in, all the sternritters were wearing there cloaks and hoods ''once you step in front of his majesty remember to get on your knee'' whispered Haschwalth, Winter nodded ''step forwards winter schnee'' said Yhwach, Winter did so and followed Haschwalths instructions getting down on one knee.

Yhwach then set the cup of blood in front of winter ''drink this and you will become one of my sternritters, however please not if you drink this there is no going back and you will spend the rest of your life serving in my military'' said Yhwach, Winter picked up the cup ''as long as I am still able to be part of my family and a part of Atlas I will gladly take you up on your offer your majesty'' she stated ''you will'' said Yhwach, winter then lifted the cup to her lips and drank it all, she then set the cup in front of Yhwach and bowed once more.

''Now let us all welcome our newest sternritter'' said Yhwach ''as for the rest of us tomorrow we will be viewing the tournament and possibly entering some of you into the double and the single rounds, this will give us an opportunity to look for more potential sternritter members understood''.

''Yes your majesty'' they all said but winter who was still getting useto it ''good'' said Yhwach.

 **Alright that's it, Haschwalth will be meeting up with RWBY and (J)NPR in the tournament and don't think he'd hold back because they were friends he wants to cut all ties to his past so he's just going to look at them and act as though they're strangers, also you know the abs' thing well I can see Haschwalth as one of those guys who looks scrawny but he's like superman when he takes his shirt off, now hear are some fights I can see happening:**

 **Nora Valkyrie vs. Herald Valkyrie.**

 **Both are amazingly strong powerhouses and I can see them both fighting one another in a one on one fight but we have no idea what "the miracle" does yet so we don't know who the confirmed winner would be.**

 **Lie Ren vs. Cang Du**

 **Both are Asian in some sences (Ren is not confirmed to be from remnant's version of an Asian culture) and both have similar fighting styles however with Cang Du's "the Iron" I think he'd have a clear advantage over Ren on the factor he has greater defense but we don't know Ren's semblance so lets not count our chickens just yet.**

 **Pyrrha nikos vs. Bazz-B**

 **Both were Jaune/Haschwalths partner so I can see them both duking it out Pyrrah stating Jaune is still in Haschwalth somewhere and Bazz-B stating that he doesn't care who he is "Jaune or Jugo" he loves him like a brother and he can be whoever he wants to be now this is gonna be tough to guess because while Pyrrha obviously has superior fighting skills but with Bazz-B's "the Heat" I can see him turning off her semblance because (I saw this on TV correct me if I'm wrong) fire breaks down a magnetic field so he'd have the advantage their.**

 **Jugram Haschwalth vs. Qrow Branwen**

 **After the whole winter vs. Qrow thing I can see Haschwalth not liking him and I can see Qrow back talking Yhwach which makes Haschwalth want to kill him saying "very well I will remove your insolent tong" and Qrow saying "yeah bring it ya pasty bastard" also we've seen Haschwalth break ichigo's Bankai so I can easily see him doing the same thing to Qrow's sword he raises it in defense like ginjo did with Ichigo and Haschwalth cuts it in the same fashion causing him to back off in fear and I can really see Qrow and Haschwalth just not liking each other and Haschwalth saying he has no discipline.**

 **Jugram Haschwalth vs. Winter Schnee**

 **I can see him fighting her to try and impress her and vise versa and them seeing how strong each other is and winter thinking "this is why he's the grand master of the sternritters" and him thinking "she is very strong a worthy candidate for the elite sternritters I should inform his majesty".**

 **Jugram Haschwalth vs. Qrow Branwen vs. winter Schnee.**

 **I can see Haschwalth in that fight and his old team members, team's RWBY, SSSN and maybe CFVY steering in amazement at how strong he is now and are all scared on how cold he's become and Weiss a bit shaken by the fact her sister fancy's him.**

 **Oh and I'm not sure if I should forcibly make pernida "sternritter V – the Vibration" and make winter the new "C" or make her the "L" so I'll think on that.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Alright newest chapter's hear, also if any of you have been wondering about the whole Haschwalth x winter I needed him to be with someone I figured it would make him less robotic, I mean he killed Bazz-B arguably his best friend and didn't so much as flinch he may have felt something on the inside but he really showed no pain he was like a robot I think giving him a girlfriend would make him less robotic and winter was the only woman I could see with him.**

A week had passed and Winter had improved incredibly under Haschwalth's tutorage and had been able to advance to all new heights and had managed to learn many Quincy techniques such as "Hirenkyaku" and she had learned how to form a "holy bow", she had also learned Haschwalths trick to move aura/spirit energy into the blade to make it even stronger and she had learned how to use her "script", she had made it so he would not regret making her a sternritter and his majesty was very pleased.

The when the tournament came Winter revealed she would be arriving there through another way Yhwach approved of this but everyone else used Hirenkyaku to get to the stadium ''alright his majesty's orders are simple we are to observe and see if there are any Quincy's worthy of the title sternritter, understood'' said Haschwalth he got his usual ''yeah'' or ''yes'' and Bazz-B's ''got it Jugo'', then team RWBY then walked out.

"None of them have changed, one thing is for sure though, Jaune arc is dead without a trace on the world" Haschwalth thought and sighed to himself ''you ok Jugo?'' asked Bazz-B ''yes its nothing'' said Haschwalth.

A few hours team RWBY's match progressed ''pretty good'' said Bazz-B ''maybe so but their sloppy'' said Herald ''true their leaving way to many openings and missing way too many attack'' said Cang Du ''they will win though through nothing but sheer brute force'' said Haschwalth, they watched as Yang delivered the finishing punch ''what you know you were right'' said Candice ''they did do ok though'' said Bambietta ''true, but most of their fights are won out of nothing but brute force'' said Haschwalth ''and most of their strategy relies upon them supporting one another on pen and paper this seems good but it does not make them sternritter material'' ''not to mention their undisciplined and their fighting style lacks in variety usually going back to the same tricks they've used before'' said Lille ''next'' said Haschwalth dully.

The next teams were JNPR and BRNZ ''hay wasn't that your team?'' asked Bazz-B whispering to Haschwalth ''I'd rather not discuss that Bazz-B'' hissed Haschwalth ''ok Jugo'' said Bazz-B, apparently since JNPR was now a team of 3 and refused to get a replacement for leader it was now lead by Pyrrah and had to get someone from team RWBY to fill in, in this case they had Blake, they watched ''thoughts?'' asked Haschwalth honestly he didn't hate his old team but he didn't want them as sternritters, ''same thing as before leaving too many openings'' said Cang Du ''not to mention their not disciplined like the ones from before'' ''also their making up most of this on the spot'' said Candice ''I mean we do that alone in a one-on-one fight but this, they didn't even get to know how to fight together'' they then saw the incident with "flower power", ''pretty unorthodox'' said Herald ''are they really arguing about this in the middle of a fight?'' asked Bambietta ''looks like it'' said Bazz-B ''so no'' said Haschwalth ''what about their opponents?'' asked Candice ''they have promise but their not Quincy's'' said Haschwalth ''oh'' said Candice sheepishly ''next'' groaned Haschwalth.

The next teams were SSSN and NDGO ''no'' said Haschwalth watching the fight ''same things as before?'' asked Bazz-B ''worse than before not only are they undisciplined, uncoordinated, immature and their not exactly what I'd call skilled'' said Haschwalth ''true if that man Scarlet David was skilled then he'd use his sword to defend and draw them in then attack with his pistol, which would throw the opponent off'' stated Lille ''also that sage guy was tossed out quite easily'' said Herald ''he didn't even put up much of a fight'' ''I don't really blame Neptune's fear of the water much but he's letting it get in his way as long as he's not in the water he should be fine'' said Bazz-B ''and I think we can all agree sun isn't really focusing'' said Candice ''he's mainly talking and that makes him quite predictable'' ''their team NDGO they do have promise they are Quincy's but I feel their more Soldat level maybe they'd make good Soldat captains in the army'' said Haschwalth ''yeah'' the rest agreed.

That was it for the day the matches had concluded ''alright Winter should arrive soon I'm going to go and greet her'' said Haschwalth then disappearing with Hirenkyaku ''ok good he's gone'' said Bazz-B ''why you eager to say something about him?'' asked Candice ''no ask something that concerns him'' said Bazz-B ''something we shouldn't hear?'' asked Herald ''yes'' said Bazz-B ''what are you waiting for then tell us'' said Bambietta, all of them leaned in even pernida.

''do you think its possible Jugo likes ice queen?''.

all of them had different reactions Cang Du and pernida were the same, Candice, Bambietta and Askin all spat their drinks out and Lille and Herald gave looks of shock, then Candice giggled ''oh my god that's like the Grinch having a crush on someone''.

At that moment Bazz-B's eyes flashed with fire ''I will have you know its not that case at all'' said Bazz-B ''once I reveal this tale everything will become clear'', Bazz-B then told them all the tale of how Haschwalth was once Jaune arc and about his past, needless to say the sternritters were kind of shocked kind of impressed ''so Haschwalth wasn't always the Badass we know he is today?'' asked Herald ''nah'' said Bazz-B ''but he did pretty much train himself so I guess he always had the badass within him'' ''and he had a crush on winters little sister?'' asked Lille ''that really doesn't sound like him'' ''have you been listening to the story none of it sounds like him'' said Bazz-B, Candice smiled ''hears an idea then first he had a crush on winters little sister, then winter herself maybe Haschwalth has a thing for white haired chicks'' the others chuckled at that ''so what advice did you give him?'' asked Cang Du.

''ok the advice, he used anonymous so I said, first we need to figure out what kind of girl she is so we can figure out what kind of guy she's into, each kind of girls likes a certain kind of guy, a guy they can mold into exactly what they want'' said Bazz-B ''what do they want?'' asked Askin ''they have no idea that's why you need to anylise them over time but chicks mostly like a rebel like me, so I told him just act like you do but question authority at times and give rebel responses like "I drive a really fast car over the speed limit" at first he gave revolutionary responses but meh might work if she's into revolutionists'' said Bazz-B.

Bambietta and Candice just looked at him ''you know nothing about women do you?'' they asked ''oh Bambi, candy, no man does'' said Bazz-B ''I hope Haschwalth's able to figure it out on his own then'' sighed Candice.

Meanwhile Haschwalth had made it to the landing pad and met winter ''Malady'' he said offering his hand as she walked out, she giggled ''aren't you the regular gentleman'' she said accepting his hand and walking down, Haschwalth quickly pulled his hood up when he heard ''WINTER!'' it was Weiss ''Ju what's wrong?'' she asked ''I had a crush on your sister one time I met her I left beacon end of story I really don't want to see her sorry for not telling you'' he said quickly ''ok'' said winter raising a brow ''I'm ok with you having a crush on my sister and all but why'' ''because she was her she was you know the whole package look respond or they'll get suspicious'' said Haschwalth.

They turned around to see all of team RWBY and SSSN and NPR and Winter started to talk to her sister and introduce her friends.

(The scene from RWBY season 3 episode 3 where Weiss and Winter meet up)

The group started to walk towards beacon as Winter decided she didn't need to report to Ironwood to resign right away before becoming a full member of the Sternritters, Haschwalth decided to come with them, not knowing they were being followed until they heard.

RIP.

One of the androids heads was ripped clean off its shoulders and thrown to the sides ''oh its you'' said Winter turning around ''what do you want''.

The man in question had graying black, spiky hair, with a red, tattered cloak, wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes, he also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

Ruby and Yang both knew who he was ''UNCLE QROW!'' ruby cried ''hay kid'' said Qrow ''hay to you too ice queen'' ''excuse me'' said Weiss about to walk up but Haschwalth stopped her ''I think he's talking to your sister'' he said ''what do you want Qrow?'' asked Winter in a no nonsense tone.

''I'm just wondering is he real?'' asked Qrow ''who?'' asked Winter ''you know the myth, the Kaiser of the Quincy Yhwach'' said Qrow ''because I bet his so called majesty would just love for Ozpin and Jimmy to kiss his boots'' ''actually his majesty is hear because he owes Ozpin'' said Haschwalth ''oh so your one of the people who worships his so called majesty'' said Qrow ''stop kiddin' yourself man he just called himself a king and found many delusional followers and your one of them''.

Haschwalth then threw his cloak away revealing himself teams RWBY and NPR had wide eyes ''J-Jaune'' stuttered Ruby, Haschwalth paid her no heed and just drew his sword ''if you do not hold your insolent toung then I will gladly cut it out'' Haschwalth scorned while positioning himself ''come take it then'' said Qrow.

''shouldn't you stop this I'm actually worried Qrow will get hurt'' said Winter ''nah don't worry its Jaune'' said Yang as if that meant something.

Haschwalth charged using Hirenkyaku he appeared right in front of Qrow and stabbed at his face three times but Qrow dodged or appeared to dodge all three of them and he backed off ''missed'' said Qrow ''no I didn't'' said Haschwalth.

At that moment three cuts burst into Qrows face ''ARG!'' he cried, Ruby and Yang were both wide eyed with worry ''I may have been wrong'' said Yang tensing up a bit.

''like it, it's a sword technique I developed myself, it causes a delayed reaction if you may to catch the opponent of guard'' said Haschwalth ''oh well then I was wrong you've got moves lets see if you can handle my moves'' said Qrow, drawing out a sword ''alright lets compare your skills to a real swordsman'' said Haschwalth getting to position.

They then clashed blades ''kick his butt uncle Qrow'' cried Ruby ''show him respect Ju'' said Winter ''wait Ju?'' asked Weiss looking at her sister oddly.

Meanwhile Mercury was just walking along when he saw the fight ''what no way'' he gasped and ran off.

Meanwhile in the fight Qrow flicked his sword into a gun and fired but Haschwalth quickly showed off his acrobatic skills being able to duck and jump past his shots he then grabbed onto a lamp post and swung on it letting go he flew to a high building dodging more shows he pulled out his bow and fired a Heilig Pfeil in the guns barrel causing the gun to exsplode ''DAMN!'' cried Qrow ''she damaged the gun''.

Haschwalth stopped ''wait, she, she, SHE!'' ''wait you're a dude'' said Qrow ''ARRRG I WAS ONLY GOING TO TEACH YOU MANNERS BEFORE BUT NOW, NOW I AM GOING TO KILL YOU DO YOU UNDERSTAND!'' roared Haschwalth, Qrow backed up and rasied his sword.

Then using Hirenkyaku Haschwalth appeared in front of Qrow and slashed at him Qrow only barely dodged, Qrow was gasping for breath he was tired from this and attempted to slash Haschwalth but Haschwalth activated Blut and easily blocked it.

''ruby was bragging, you are nothing compared to opponents I have faced through the years you are probably the weakest, your style, your skills, your techiques they're sloppy at best'' said Haschwalth, Qrow scowled at him.

Haschwalth got in stance to attack and Qrow clicked something on his sword, which caused gears to turn changing the blade.

Haschwalth then charged forwards but Qrow quickly raised his sword to defend himself, but it didn't work.

CHING

Haschwalth cut right through the blade, clattered on the floor in front of them, Qrow stood their paralyzed in fear, but Haschwalth was getting ready to land the final blow ''ARRR!'' ''HASCHWALTH!'' Haschwalth stopped and turned around sheething his sword ''your majesty'' said Haschwalth bowing down as Yhwach walked up with James Ironwood, Penny, Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin ''may I ask what you were doing?'' asked Yhwach ''your majesty this man attacked military property I thought it was in my best interest to restrain him'' explained Haschwalth ''I think you've done enough Haschwalth'' said Yhwach looking at Qrow's face as well as his broken blade ''I take it he was arrogant correct'' said Yhwach ''yes your majesty'' said Haschwalth ''well sadly we must keep him alive for the time being'' said Yhwach ''mr. arc?'' asked Ozpin looking down at him ''Haschwalth'' was all Haschwalth said as he got up ''come we are having a debriefing'' said Yhwach as Glynda repaired the damage ''yes your majesty'' said Haschwalth ''he's coming too'' said Yhwach pointing to Qrow ''I see'' said Haschwalth inwardly growling.

Winter, Qrow and Haschwalth all followed Ozpin, Ironwood, Yhwach and Glynda leaving everyone stunned at what they had seen, RWBY, JNPR and SSSN were the most stunned ''so he really whooped butt'' said Ruby ''yeah he did'' said Pyrrah ''did you see Jaune out there I mean that was awesome where do you think he learned all those acrobatic skills and when he cut your uncles sword in half'' said Nora ''what?'' asked Ruby ''yeah Jaune really whooped butt'' said Nora ''I was talking about uncle Qrow'' said Ruby ''ruby I'm sorry but you can't deny that Jaune guy would have won that fight'' said Sun ''no way uncle Qrow would have turned it around… somehow'' said ruby ''how Jaune cut his sword-'' ''scythe'' ''whatever in half'' said Weiss, Yang then walked up to ruby and put her hand on her shoulder, ''ruby listen I know you look up to uncle Qrow, I look up to him too, but if that was a fight to the death Jaune would have won'' said Yang with complete seriousness in her voice, Ruby just looked at the figures in the distance walking away with sad eyes.

Meanwhile the group had came to Ozpins office ''may I ask what you were thinking mr. Arc'' said Glynda ''my name is Jugram Haschwalth'' said Haschwalth hotly ''and I was thinking the man was drunk'' ''he's always drunk'' said Glynda, they then saw Qrow chugging down a flask of rum, he smiled sheepishly and put the flask away.

''Qrow'' sighed Ozpin ''why are you hear?'' ''yes you've been out of contact for weeks you cant just go dark in the field'' said Ironwood ''seriously the man acts like this and you still keep him signed on as a huntsman, if you were a sternritter you would have been given the death penalty several times over'' said Haschwalth ''if I was a sternritter and under your command I'd kill myself'' said Qrow ''no need I'll do it for you'' said Haschwalth ''oh bring it blondie'' said Qrow ''may I remind you, you lost our fight'' said Haschwalth, Qrow paled in the reminder that he could have died.

Winter smiled as she saw Haschwalth put Qrow in his place ''now you have information I take it'' said Haschwalth ''yes and I'm not one of your special operative Jimmy'' said Qrow ''you sent me to get Intel on the enemy and I'm telling you their hear'' ''we know'' said Ironwood ''oh you know so I've been out risking my life for nothing you see this it's the SEND button communication is a two way street you know jimmy'' said Qrow.

''oh your right communication is a two way street and its often closed for renevation'' said Haschwalth ''he's right we thought you were compromised'' said Winter ''and I thought you weren't needed hear'' said Qrow ''don't you dare talk to her like that'' said Haschwalth shoving Qrow back ''whatever, what is she doing hear anyway?'' asked Qrow ''Schnee I think its best you leave'' said Ironwood.

''no because I'm not under your command I am now one of his majesty's Sternritter's'' said Winter, Yhwach smiled he had half expected winter to refuse that title for now but it seems as though she took it with pride ''that's right so she is under my and Haschwalth's command not yours'' said Yhwach, Ironwood knew better than to argue with Yhwach he didn't believe in the Quincy Kaiser or Quincy's in general until he saw Yhwach and he knew Yhwach was capable of obliterating his entire fleet by himself and he didn't need the backup of his Sternritter's.

''I must say haschwalth I had grave doubts about her as a recruit but I have been proven wrong'' said Yhwach ''I guess the saying is true "every great ruler needs a great right hand man one whom is capable of overseeing things the ruler can not see" and you have lived up to the standards and surpassed them'' Haschwalth got down on his knees and bowed ''thank you your majesty that is all I wish to be to you, your humble servant'' said Haschwalth.

''kiss ass'' said Qrow in a poor cough, only for a sword to fly through the air and embed itself in the wall just a few inches away from his head ''oops fingers slipped'' said Haschwalth ''perfect aim'' said Qrow ''what are you talking about?'' asked Haschwalth fully serious ''I missed'', Qrow gulped.

''Your majesty I will be going now if its alright'' said Haschwalth ''its fine Haschwalth'' said Yhwach, Haschwalth then opened the gate of the sun ''winter your in command of the sternritters until I return'' said Haschwalth ''yes sir'' smiled winter "he trusts me, score" Haschwalth then walked through the gate of the sun ''where is he going your majesty?'' asked Winter ''Haschwalth needs to see what is happening in the Silbern and is thinking of bring in reinforcements while he's their'' said Yhwach, Winter nodded as they continued their meeting.

(sorry I'm not going to include the rest of the meeting just watch the episode for it)

Meanwhile in another room ''your sure it was him?'' asked a calm voice ''no doubt long blond hair, uses a sword, a thick British accent and paler than physically possible it was him'' said Mercury ''Jugram Haschwalth, so the myth does exist'' smiled Cinder ''how are you this calm?'' asked emerald ''us vs. Haschwalth is fight we can't win'' ''oh that's why I have this dart incase something like this came up'' said Cinder taking out a circular dark that had wings on the side ''it will delude his senses and make him weaker, besides he doesn't know about us, but that's not the best thing seems like we have a new checkpoint'' said Cinder as a black queen appeared on her scroll ''anything good?'' asked Mercury ''lets see'' said cinder looking through candidates for her team to fight.

 **Ok theirs the fight between Jugram Haschwalth and Qrow Branwen, thanks you to BrightRavenGuest for the positive comment but so far we've only seen it as a sword, I know we've seen it as a Scythe in yangs flashback so I'm just going to call it a sword when it's a sword and you asked does Cinder fight any Quincy's well I've put some thought into that and I can see her and her gang fighting some guys, the sternritters are going to call for reinforcements (up to 3) more sternritters as for now I can see.**

 **Cinder, Emerald, Mercury & Neo vs. Haschwalth**

 **I can see this one as she uses the drug she has but it ends up being petty much useless and she needs all of them to help her fight Haschwalth but even then their losing and in the end Haschwalth ends us using his "script" which seals it.**

 **Cinder vs. winter**

 **Cinder and winter fight, winter unveils everything she's learned from Haschwalth and unveils her new script and shows just how strong she is and Cinder is shown to be just as strong as a sternritter.**

 **Emerald vs. Candice**

 **After the fight with Coco I can see Emerald pulling on Candice then cutting part of her hair and then well… she's fucked.**

 **Mercury vs. Lille**

 **I need someone to fight Lille and I thought mercury would be good after seeing his battle with Yatsuhashi, also this may force Lille to go into his "Jilliel" form.**

 **Neo vs. Pernida**

 **I don't know why but I can just see this one, Neo teleporting around trying to get the advantage on pernida and pernida using all the tricks he was using on mayuri to fight Neo I just see it.**

 **Adam vs. Haschwalth**

 **This is a no brainer on who would fight Adam of course its Haschwalth because I can picture the faunas and Quincy as enemys and both of these two fighting for their respective species.**

 **Also sorry if you think that Haschwalth was being a bit harsh to Qrow but I can just see them getting along like that and I know Qrow is a good warrior but to Haschwalth who's been training for what can be said is 1000 years he'd see Qrows fighting style as "sloppy" and has obviously been up against better like shinigami captains and lieutenants.**

 **Also sorry if the Haschwalth vs. Qrow fight was bad but that's the best I got I mean Haschwalth has been around for 1000 years so obviously he's better than Qrow in a fighting sense and also more accurate in a shooting sense.**


	4. Christmas OVA

A very Quincy Christmas

 **Hay guys merry Christmas I thought I'd post a Christmas Ova tell me what you think in the comments bellow.**

It was a peaceful, other than a black shadow appearing on the roof of beacon academy ''ho, ho ho, merry Christmas'' stated a man with long black hair and black facial hair, dressed in a red suit that looked like Santa clause, next to him was a man dressed in similar clothing but with long blond hair.

''your majesty-'' ''Haschwalth I told you this time of year you call me Santa'' ''fine Santa I'm not Questioning your rule but I must ask why do you insist we do this every year?'' asked Haschwalth ''because Haschwalth when I was a little boy all I wanted was a broad sword but that Bastard Ichibe never got me one, so I'm not letting other children feel the misery so I'm getting them exactly what they want'' explained Yhwach.

For years now the Quincy Kaiser has competed with the Captain of the Royal Guard for the position of Santa Clause, they were neck and neck for years and they refused to surrender.

The Sternritter's mainly got themselves gifts and didn't give each other anything they experienced one year when they got someone else something and ended up trading it back so they each got money from Haschwalth to spend on themselves.

''Very noble your highness and done worry I know Ichibe and I know he will have gotten them the wrong things and I know the right things for them'' said Haschwalth jumping through the window and exchanging Ichibe's gifts for his Majesty's quickly then throwing the shinigami's presents out of the window.

But just then he heard something, the door was opening quickly he jumped onto the celling, as teams RWBY, NPR, CRDL and CFVY along with winter, ozpin, goodwitch, port, oobleck, Qrow and ironwood.

''do we really have to open santa's presents I mean he keeps giving us kids toys'' said Weiss ''I know but its polite Weiss'' said Ruby ''lets get this over with'' said Yang then they all saw a letter on one of the gifts Ozpin picked it up and read it.

 _Dear those of beacon academy._

 _This is the right hand man of the **true**_ (emphasis on true) _Santa clause his majesty who has given you all you wish._

 _From your sincerely Jugram Haschwalth._

The rest then looked through their presents and got a surprise at what they got.

Ruby – a new scope that ranged much further than the last one and had heat and night vision.

Weiss – a box with ten vials of nearly impossible top quality dust.

Blake – smut novels including "ninja's of love premium edition".

Yang – things for the bumblebee.

Nora – a years worth of free pancake vouchers along with all kinds of childish movies.

Pyrrha – weapon polish.

Ren – books about martial arts.

Sun – action movies.

Sage – he kept it hidden.

Scarlet – tight boots that meant no sand or anything else would get in.

Neptune – dirty magazines (which he smiled at then hid for Weiss)

Coco – a 1000 dollar gift card for any store.

Fox – kept it hidden

Velvet – a bunch of books.

Yatsuhashi – a Buddha statue (he looks like one of thoughts Buddhist believes just my thoughts though)

CRDL – coal.

Ozpin – a new coffee mug along with a premium brand of some of the most delicious coco beans from atlas.

Glynda – she blushed and kept it hidden.

Oobleck – a book called "history of the wandenreich".

Port – evidence to support his "heroic ventures".

Qrow – five bottles of alcoholic beverages that were so good they had been driven to near extinction.

Just as winter was about to open her gift she felt something drip down her neck, she looked up and their Haschwalth was clinging to the celling, it was very hard to have a grip and he was sweating to do so, he then put his finger to his lips to say "silence", Winter smiled and then nodded she had an idea to get all of them out ''oh hay I think I saw him leaving that way'' quick as a flash everyone cleared out and got distracted allowing Haschwalth to get out quick as a flash.

Later he met her out in the courtyard under a headlight ''that was really nice of you switching out santa's presents for what they actually wanted'' said Winter ''thank you'' said Haschwalth ''but his majesty has done it every year all I do is help, I mainly help pick out gifts, so what did you think of yours?'' ''haven't opened it yet'' said Winter ''I was waiting for you since I saw you to open it'' she then took a small wrapped box out of her pocket and opened is.

Inside was a beautiful diamond necklace made from gold and in the middle of all the diamonds was the schnee family crest.

''oh'' she breathed ''like it?'' he asked ''it's beautiful put it on me'' said winter ''ok, I used my own money and everything so think of it as my gift to you'' said Haschwalth ''we get gifts for ourselves at the silbern'' ''really?'' asked winter ''yes we tried one year and we ended up trading them back'' said Haschwalth ''but I thought you might like this''.

They then looked above them and saw something they weren't exspecting ''mistletoe'' she smiled ''yeah, wonder how it got up their'' he grinned they went in for the kiss, but then Bazz-B tackled him ''hay Jugo'' he cried ''guess what their having an eggnog drink off come on'' Bazz-B then dragged Haschwalth off, Weiss then came up to her sister ''winter come on I think I've got it I think I just summoned something'' said Weiss dragging her sister along.

"thanks for nothing Bazz/Weiss" both of them thought.

 **And their we go I wish you all a merry Christmas and a Happy new year, I am planning on posting more "OVA's" but I think I'll wait a few more chapters for my next one.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hay sorry it's been a long while since updating but I was in a rut with this trying to figure out what to do with "the heart of the soul king" & "the four maidens" thing but I think I've got it now, I will try to update sooner but I've really gotten into my "Remnants Batman" story check it out if you want but for now hears the long time awaited fourth chapter.**

Chapter 4

The next day, the sternritters whom had stayed on Remnant had heard the news and had all heard the news that Haschwalth had left for the Silbern and they didn't know when he'd be back, the fact he had left Winter in charge did make them think the whole "Haschwalth & Winter" may not be so farfetched they even started taking bets on who would give who the first kiss.

''Alright so were watching the tournament matches and deciding who might be good members for the sternritters'' said Winter ''that's the idea'' said Bazz-B ''alright hear it goes''.

They watched the fight between Emerald and Mercury Vs. Coco and Yatsuhashi, ''so thoughts?'' asked Bambietta ''well I think that Emerald and Mercury are doing well'' said Winter ''yeah they're quite good, they seem to be Quincy as well'' said Bazz-B ''they won their first match quite easily'' said Lille ''I say we let them in, the sternritter's need more women'' said Candice.

''Agreed'' said Winter.

''Hear, hear'' said Bambietta.

The men just stayed silent and mauled over that idea ''yeah so far were half and half heck their maybe even more if this group come into play to the sounds of things we need more men'' said Gerald.

''Agreed'' said Cang Du.

''Yeah'' said Bazz-B.

They continued to debate until the fight ended, ''hmm well we'll ask Jugo about it I suppose'' said Bazz-B ''in other words put them on the possibility list'' said Gerald, Cang Du nodded before adding them as they continued to watch the matches, until they got to break ''listen I need to meet up with someone'' said Winter leaving quickly "wait is she cheating on Jugo, not on my watch" thought Bazz quickly following her.

Winter met up with Weiss and told her the news ''wait you joined with the guys who Jaune's with?'' asked Weiss ''you mean Jugram?'' asked Winter ''Jugram? That's what he calls himself now?'' scoffed Weiss ''yes Jugram Haschwalth grandmaster of the Sternritter's and General of Wandenreich army, the only one who ranks higher than him is his majesty himself'' said Winter ''really he's that high on the ranking?'' asked Weiss shocked at how Jaune who was pretty much considered a talentless, low, unconfident weakling, had become this strong talented, high, confident warrior that she saw fight Qrow to a draw, heck if the guy she saw didn't call him off he would have won.

''He's been training me as well, I've become much better with swordsmanship and he has helped me learn many Quincy ability's'' said Winter ''what about you Weiss?'' ''Well I can't wait to show father what I've learned'' said Weiss ''oh and what do you think you've learned?'' asked Winter.

''Well I've been getting better at my glyphs everyday I've even started time dilation'' said Weiss ''and what about your summons?'' asked Winter, Weiss slumped down ''you know I can't'' ''nonsense all Schnee have the ability to summon, we Schnee are unique our semblance is hereditary, but your semblance is like a muscle

Weiss started to try and try, her sister gave her support but still nothing.

At that moment Bazz-B fell from the celling and crashed down on the table ''Bazz-B?'' asked Winter ''what?'' asked Weiss ''what's a Bazz-B?'' asked Weiss ''his name'' answered Winter ''his name?'' asked Weiss ''what name is Bazz-B?'' ''its short for Bazzard Black'' said Winter ''Jugo told you about that?'' asked Bazz-B shocked ''yes and before you ask he's not related to Mercury Black I checked'' said Winter ''but what are you doing hear anyways?''.

''Sorry I thought you might be cheating on Jugo'' said Bazz-B simply, Winter blushed and Weiss just gawked ''anyways that's not the case'' said Bazz-B ''were not dating'' said Winter ''anyways I know he would have explained the technique to you but I guess you haven't got their yet'' said Bazz-B ''what technique?'' asked Weiss.

Bazz-B then began to explain ''your so called "hereditary semblance" is a Quincy technique its called "emblem" and it allows us to do a lot of crazy shit but only few of us can use it'' said Bazz-B ''Jugo could probably explain it better than I can'' ''wait you mean Jaune?'' asked Weiss ''DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT NAME!'' roared Bazz-B slamming his fists on the table scaring Weiss a little, ''why?'' asked Winter.

''alright I'll tell you but you cannot let Jugo know I told you for all intensive purposes Yhwach told you'' said Bazz-B pointing at Winter before pointing to Weiss ''you cover your ears''.

''Anyways years ago me and Jugo were a couple of kids he was named Jaune Arc though so I called him Jaune not Jugo cause Jugo's short for Jugram'' said Bazz-B ''anyways I met him when we were kids we were ten coming up to eleven, he left his family because of all the depression he felt for not being able to live up to there expectations'' ''oh poor thing'' said Winter ''ah don't worry he's over it'' said Bazz-B ''anyways he was living with his uncle and his uncle was kind of a perv'' ''he didn't did he?'' asked Winter ''he did'' said Bazz-B, Winter gasped ''yeah it was by sheer willpower and luck that he escaped the forest that burned down and well Jugo told me his uncle died in the fire honestly I think he took advantage of the situation and smashed his head in with a rock anyways I left to hunt down the bastards and Jugo I don't know what happened with him anyways despite having no education and no training he faked transcripts to get into beacon he got there and well I'm sure your sister maybe able to tell you the story but anyways I found him in the forest one day carrying jars of sap'' ''wait that was the day Jaune left wasn't it?'' asked Weiss ''WHAT DID I TELL YOU COVER YOUR EARS!'' roared Bazz-B, Weiss then proceeded to do so ''anyways I met up with him and we threw the sap on those four fuckers who made him collect it for them and they were chased and probably mauled by an Ursa we then left to find Yhwachs army'' ''wait was he the one who burned the forest down?'' asked Winter ''yeah he was'' admitted Bazz-B ''but well I'm over it and so is Jugo its war people die in war all the time'' ''I see'' said Winter.

''Anyways then we came across Yhwach's army they were looking for Quincy to recruit, Jugo wanted to think of something, me I just said lets just join now, so I charged down there and being the good friend he was followed me and was found by Yhwach showing his semblance was like Yhwach's the ability to divide his soul and give it to others'' said Bazz-B ''so that's how I became so good, but anyways from that day forth Jaune Arc died and Jugram Haschwalth was born''.

''wow'' said Winter.

''you know if I really think about it Jugo's the better person out of the two of you'' said Bazz-B ''you shot him down every time and treated him like shit but he thought you were wonderful and treated you really nice, nicer than he should have I mean if it was me I would've shoved a heilig pfeil up your ass, but then again he obviously does know you have the emblem ability so I don't know why he doesn't want to recruit you he wouldn't put his past in the way of his majesty'' ''what do you mean?'' asked Weiss ''well we saw your fight, we agreed you all have promise but in Jugo's words your all sloppy'' said Bazz-B ''not to mention you weren't disciplined and left way too many openings honestly if it were the battlefield and those were real opponents like sternritters you would have died plain and simple'' ''t-that's not true thought'' said Weiss ''how's this tomorrow there giving teams the chance to fight the sternritters Jugo picks who fights who so we maybe fighting each other little snowflake'' said Bazz-B smriking and ruffling Weiss's hair ''I'm not a child'' she said smacking his hand away ''pfff not from what I've seen'' said Bazz-B ''anyways its teams so save the date'' said Bazz-B getting up and walking off ''for now I'm observing more teams you coming with ice queen Jugo left you in charge after all'' said Bazz-B ''also he's coming back today and he's bringing reinforcements'' ''yes I'll be there soon just give me a muinit'' said Winter ''what times he coming back?'' ''sometime around 10pm I don't know'' said Bazz-B ''alright just go to the stadium and wait for me observe some of the combatants and give me all and any notes on the combatants'', Bazz-B nodded and left.

''so were what they are?'' asked Weiss ''Quincy's yes we are'' said Winter ''listen little sister Ju told me that if I wanted to he would let me recruit you into the Sternritter's or at least into the soldat army as a captain'' ''I don't know I'll think about it'' said Weiss ''alright then'' said Winter hugging her, she then followed Bazz-B off.

The remainer of the fights were not very impressive to the Sternritters, but on one piece of good news Haschwalth was coming back with reinforcements which included Sternritter G Lilotto Lamperd, Sternritter P Meninas McAllon, Sternritter Z Giselle Gewelle and… (sigh) Sternritter U NaNaNa Najahkoop.

''oh god you brought him?!'' growled Bazz-B ''figured we could use him for a decoy or a human shield'' whispered Haschwalth ''or if he doesn't die this time you can kill him'' ''sounds good to me'' whispered Bazz-B.

 **alright hear are the reinforcements the reason why I brought these guys in was… I really didn't have many letters and I think in this fanfic we may all like to see Yang fight Meninas.**


	6. Notice

**Hello everyone its York Lane hear with a heavy heart and some hard news to tell you, because of recent chapters in bleach I just do not know how I can carry on, I'm sorry you can hate me if you want I hate it when writers do this but I will rewrite this with Jaune being a reincarnation of Haschwalth instead of being Haschwalth alright, so sorry to do this alright but I will rewrite this ok.**

 **Also I am planning a new project with Jaune being either a member or a reincarnation of a member of fairy tails Spriggan 12, so if you have any ideas for that please let me know.**


	7. Notice 2

**Hey everyone I finally made something, it's not anything like this it's something new but it is Bleach and RWBY, it's a story called 'Return of the Shopkeeper and the Princess' you probably have an idea what it is now don't you, so yeah, read that I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
